


You're Toxic, I'm Slipping Under

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [47]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Perry steals Heinz's lab coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Even freshly washed, his lab coats still smell like him.





	You're Toxic, I'm Slipping Under

**Author's Note:**

> The fic I'd planned for day 6 took longer than I'd hoped so... here's an attempt at fluff to tide you all over until then? XD
> 
> Perryshmirtz Week day 6 (late): fluff/ ~~family~~

Unlocking the door, you step quietly into your nemesis's apartment, not wanting to wake him. If he found you sneaking in like this...

No. You're not thinking about that. He won't catch you. You tread through his room, and into the closet, tugging a lab coat down from its hanger as you go. Even freshly washed, it still smells like him. Tossing the old one at his laundry basket, you turn to leave-

The light flicks on.

"Oh, it's _you_ ," he says, standing in the doorway.

You hide the lab coat hide behind your back, giving him an awkward grin. Why is he still up? He's _never_ awake at this hour.

The disappointment in his frown is palpable, and he folds his arms. "What are _you_ doing sneaking around in the middle of the night like that, Perry the Thiefapus? I thought Good Guys don't _steal_."

Borrow. You _borrow_ his lab coats sometimes, what of it?

"And why my _lab coats_?" he continues, gesturing with one arm. "Your _Agency_ can't give you a blanket?"

Well, no, it's not in the budget, that's why you're placed with a family-

He sighs, shoulders slumping. "You could have at least _asked_."

Ducking your head, you chirr in apology. You know. And you _should_ have, but the thought of telling him why you want it in the first place had left your stomach twisting in apprehension. There are things you don't admit to your nemesis, and the fact that sometimes the only way you can sleep is by surrounding yourself in his scent is one of them.

"What do you do with it anyway?" The look he gives you is one of scepticism and... is he blushing? You think you see a faint blush around the ears. "I mean, why do you need _my_ lab coat? Wouldn't any old lab coat work? Unless..."

You close your eyes, bracing yourself. This is the moment of truth.

"Did your _Agency_ put you up to this? They're trying to _cure_ my Evil, aren't they?"

What?

Meeting his eyes, you shake your head slowly. Not even close.

His mouth twists in confusion. "They're not? But then... oh, I know. It's Halloween soon and you want to dress up as _me_. I bet you'd look so _cute_ , too! Because you're so small and fluffy and my lab coats are so _big_ , I mean, not because you're- Well, that too."

Always with the 'cute'. You'd find it irritating if he wasn't so endearing. As it is, you're thankful your fur hides your blush. You have a reputation to maintain, and swooning over your nemesis would _not_ help.

"And that's why you couldn't ask! You wanted it to be a _surprise_. You can't fool me, Perry the Platypus." He sounds so pleased with himself, and you don't have the ~~courage~~ heart to tell him he's still wrong. "Why don't you put it on, huh? Do a little _twirl_."

You're not getting out of this, are you.

The long sleeves swallow up your paws as you pull it on, because he's so much _bigger_ than you in every way. Except the shoulders. As tall as he is, he's still a twig, so it's a little snug around the shoulders.

A spin, just for him, and you... trip. Not only that, but you tangle yourself up in it in an attempt to not overbalance. Then you overbalance.

He grins at you, firmly swaddled in the lab coat and glaring. "Great trap, huh? Glad I thought of it."

All you give him for that is an eyeroll. And a yawn, because you'd usually be back in your own bed by now.

"Yeah, it is pretty late," he agrees, also yawning. "How about you stay the night?" Without even giving you a chance to answer, he picks you up, tucking your head in against his neck. "It's not like you can leave like this, anyway."

His scent fills your nose when you breathe, so much stronger than the pilfered lab coats you'd been wrapping yourself in, and you can't find it in yourself to protest. You _should_ , you _know_ that, but the thought of pushing him away is more than you can stand.

Even the thought of taking the lab coat when you run is too much, because it's never been about that. All the lab coats have ever been is a mere stand-in, a morally dubious solution to urges you could never afford to act upon directly. There are things you can't admit to your superiors, and the fact that you've been yearning to wrap yourself up in your _nemesis_ for so long is one of them.

But it's late, and you're sick of hiding.

Leaning into his warm chest, feeling his calloused hands running through your fur, you let the last of your reluctance slip away. You choose this. Whatever the consequences of your actions, you'll face them knowing you _chose_ this.

He presses his mouth to your hat, a brief kiss that says so much. "Goodnight, Perry the Sleepapus."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Toxic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCRT8IItGpw) by Britney Spears.
> 
> I still have *counts* four more fics I wanna do for the Week >.>


End file.
